city_of_no_flagsfandomcom-20200213-history
Faster Than Light (FTL) Travel
Forms of Interstellar Travel Star-jamming Star-jamming has been call insanity powered FTL. And to any who are not a Nomad who have been on a ships bridge when it is happening, they would agree. It is the process of hurling yourself at a star, at near light speed and using the spacial anomaly that hold a star together to Hyper-accelerate you craft beyond light an move Vast distances in negative time, mostly getting there 2 seconds before you left. The first star-jammers were contemporary with Marnock Wormhole that lead to the science behind star-jamming. Though to only be able to be done by AI first as the calculations need to Star-jam were need to be done real time, some human have been found to have an innate ability to just guess the jump trajectory to propel them to another system. Many scientists have looked for a gene or neural structure that give this ability but none can be found. The Nomads that use this practice believe it has some form of spiritual connection to space, but that is though of as superstition and that at some point the science behind star-jamming will be discovered and miss jumps and the like will be ended. The different types and difficulties of jump stars are listed below. G1 is a small Stable stars, or a Supersize old Dying stars G2 Normal Dwarf stable system stars like Sol the Numidia system star (This is the largest class an AI can star-jam) G3 are new stars less than 3 million years old and some pre-Nova supersize. G4 is a Neutron Star and other highly unstable or highly dense stars G5 is a Black Hole and the largest known Gravity source a human Starjammer has successfully Star Jammed G6 is a Super Massive Black Hole and thought to be impossible to use. Tubular Warp The first form of Faster than light drive invented by Humans, Tubular Warp, or Gravitational Spacial compression to give it its technical name. Allows space to be compressed between two point and therefore the travail time to be greatly reduced. Depending of the compression rate depends o how much. With most Warp drive you can do about 100ly in about 2 weeks, but some quite advance versions allow for 2000ly in the same period. Any body larger that you will though you out of warp, also some spacial anomalies will do the same. Anything smaller than you will simply be spacially displaced with out any effects. Most system have Warp lanes from the Fold points. Star Gate All Star Gates are ancient Tech and if on is found the finder can be in for a real treat. Though to have been made by the Builders, these Huge spacial structures range from having an aperture big enough for a corvette to ones the apertures size of Carriers. To use them to gates have to be linked. No one has worked out how to link them anew, but all gates seem to be connected in a network to other gates, with some system having gates of multiple sizes connected to multiple networks, but even being connected to one gate network can massively increase the revenue of a system as any ship with only a System Drive can become an interstellar trader. Fold Fold is the most advanced for of FTL commonly used, although it does not technically counts as moving Faster than Light. Fold is the creation of a Superposition field connecting two points in Space Time and making them one point. Moving without Moving. This is ether done with massive fold Engines, or a Psy-Amp and the power of a Psycker's mind. One of the most dangerous aspects of folding is gravity. It the external gravitational force excised m/ then all atomic bonds in mater are broken and the base elements simply expand out as a gas. This is why Low Gravity eddies in a system have now been rename with their more common Moniker of Fold Point. These areas of low gravity close to system centres are the points most ships jump in, but the calculation of the position of them from day to day have to be charted or calculated and that means fold requires for form of Hyper Database of Fold point Location or some program that can calculate their position from system data. The Colonial Federation have what is simply called the memory, a database of ever fold point ever collocated. The Imperium Use the Psyckers of the spacing guilt to far sight fold points' but still conventional fold engines to fold. The UKC use a mix of Psyckers to far see and Fold and conventional engines and Aware Programs or (AP. It is said the Terrain Alliance use Slave AP to control their fold.